1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of making a velour needle felt wherein an optionally preneedled staple fiber non-woven web is applied to a revolving brushlike support and is subsequently needled on that side which faces the support in order to form a pile thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Needle felts cannot be made unless a surface pattern with a pronounced pile is formed if the needle felt is to be made from a staple fiber non-woven web which is applied to a revolving support for supporting the web as it is needled. This is due to the fact that the fibers engaged by the needles are needled into the brush of the support and impart a velourlike appearance to the felt which has thus been needled. But particularly if such velour needle felts have only a low base weight they will have only a restricted resistance to distortion and this is undesirable for some applications for which a dimensionally stable felt is required.